The Price is Right Timeline/Season 19
Season 19 (1990-1991) Pricing game calendar for Season 19, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (770):''' September 10-14 * Monday show features the debut of Gallery Game. * On Monday, Rod introduces Bob with, "And now, as we begin our 19th year on CBS, here is the star of The Price Is Right, Bob Barker!" As this is said, a banner reading, "19th Year and Still #1!" unfurls in the back of the audience; the camera pans past it as it drops, reaching the end just in time to see Bob entering through the audience. * On Monday, Mark Goodson appears after the first game to present Bob with a trophy celebrating the start of his 19th year hosting the show. * During Monday's Gallery Game debut, Bob mentions that "throughout our 19th year, as always, we will be adding new games to our show;" as it turned out, no other games debuted until Season 20. * On Tuesday, contestants Beverly and Sara are tied for the spot of top winner in the second half of the show; the two women draw numbers out of a hat during the seventh commercial break to determine the spinning order for the second Showcase Showdown. * On Friday, after nearly two years, Pick a Pair returns to the pricing game rotation, now with its table set. * As of Friday, the spelling of "Pick a Pair" is changed to "Pick-a-Pair". * Early in its life, Pick-a-Pair's table set has many red lines and lights on its front, and its grocery stands did not touch each other; after only a few weeks, most of the red lines were replaced with blue lighting, and the grocery stands were lengthened, resulting in the game's appearance up through December 14, 2005. * On Friday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 2 (771):''' September 17-21 '''Week 3 (772):''' September 24-28 '''Week 4 (773):''' October 1-5 * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 5 (774):''' October 8-12 * On Wednesday, Gallery Game is played for a car. * On Friday, Make Your Move returns to the pricing game rotation with its rules changed to use two 3-digit prizes, no 2-digit prize, and one overlapping digit. '''Week 6 (775):''' October 15-19 * On Thursday show, Make Your Move's new rules are used for the second and last time. '''Week 7 (776):''' October 22-26 * Monday show features the final playing of Give or Keep. * Friday show has the first appearance of the third Hi-Lo counter. * Friday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. '''Week 8 (777):''' October 29-November 2 * On Tuesday, Make Your Move's normal rules return. * On Tuesday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * The third incarnation of the Giant Price Tag is believed to debut around this point. The tag is now a marbled green with a yellow knot where the "hole" on the original tag was; a yellow, alternate-font version of the show's logo; and a yellow border. * The fourth Race Game Curtain is believed to debut around this point. This curtain has a large number of dollar signs, triangles, and circles, as well as several Goodson-Todman asterisks. '''Week 9 (778):''' November 5-9 '''Week 10 (779):''' November 12-16 '''Week 11 (780):''' November 19-21 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * On Monday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 12 (781):''' November 26-30 * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Friday, in a fairly rare occurrence, the second half's only car is offered in the fourth game. * In Friday's Plinko, a contestant wins $21,000, putting four chips into $5,000 and one into $1,000; this is the closest anyone has ever come to winning the game. '''Week 13 (782):''' December 3-7 '''Week 14 (783):''' December 10-14 * On Thursday, Shell Game is played for a car. '''Week 15 (784):''' December 24 & 25 * Christmas week; only two shows, on Monday and Tuesday. * The set is decorated for Christmas this week. * On this week's shows, all of the music except for "Walking," the theme, and "Dig We Must" is replaced by Christmas carols. * On Monday, Kathleen joins the show permanently as the fourth Barker's Beauty. * By Monday, Pathfinder's small prize labels and choices have been changed to white text on a green background and its right answers to green text on a white background. * On Tuesday, CBS airs two episodes of The Price Is Right -- the day's show in the morning, and a rerun of the half-hour February 20, 1990 episode in the afternoon. '''Week 16 (785):''' January 2-4 * New Year's week; only three shows. '''Week 17 (786):''' January 7-11 * On Thursday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. '''Week 18 (787):' January 14-16, April 1-2 * Originally scheduled for January 14-18. * On Wednesday, Double Prices is played for a car. * On Friday, the Clam has an orange background and a dollar sign composed partly of segments filled with various cascading shapes and partly of green versions of the ''Pyramid symbol. * By Friday, Cliff Hangers has begun using the second mountain climber. '''Week 19 (788):''' January 21-25 '''Week 20 (789):''' January 28-February 1 * As of Tuesday, the curtains behind the audience still look the same as they did on March 23, 1988. * Friday show features the first appearance of Plinko's pastel color scheme. * On Friday, the font of Plinko's money amounts is changed, both on the sign and on the board. '''Week 21 (790):''' February 4-8 '''Week 22 (791):''' February 11-15 * On Friday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 23 (792):''' February 18-22 '''Week 24 (793):''' February 25-March 1 '''Week 25 (794):''' March 4-8 '''Week 26 (795):''' March 11-15 * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Ten Chances offers a 5-digit car for the first time; the game never offers a 4-digit car again. Contestants must now use all five numbers provided for the car to make its price. '''Week 27 (796):''' March 18-22 * By Friday, Punch a Bunch's small prizes have begun to be described one at a time. * Friday show features well-known contestant Cathy, who incites the "unloaded truck" incident during Lucky $even; she also manages to lose the game despite still having $5 on the last number. '''Week 28 (797):''' March 25-29 '''Week 29 (798):''' April 3-5 * Only three shows; Monday and Tuesday have the delayed January 17 & 18 episodes. * On Friday, while setting up Grocery Game, the staff accidentally hangs up the Shell Game sign. '''Week 30 (799):''' April 8-12 * Thursday show features the final playing of Gallery Game. '''Week 31 (800):''' April 15-19 '''Week 32 (801):''' April 22-26 '''Week 33 (802):''' April 29-May 3 * By Tuesday, a stand for the $10,000 bill has been added to Punch a Bunch. '''Week 34 (803):''' May 6-10 '''Week 35 (804):''' May 13-17 '''Week 36 (805):''' May 20-24 '''Week 37 (806):''' May 27-31 * Monday show is a special episode done to salute the Armed Forces in the aftermath of the Gulf War. Everyone in the audience for this episode is a member of the military. * On Monday, Double Prices is played for a car. '''Week 38 (807):''' June 3-7 '''Week 39 (808): June 10-14 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. Category:Timelines